


Меньше трех минут

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Когда счет идет на секунды.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Меньше трех минут

– Не думал, что когда-нибудь такое скажу, но я жалею, что Рок мертв. Он единственный из нас прилично разбирался во взрывотехнике.

– Ты тоже прилично разбираешься во взрывотехнике.

– В этом-то и заключается наша проблема, Куг. Потому что бомба прикреплена именно ко мне!

– А то я не вижу.

– Ты-то видишь, вот я – не вижу! И руками пошевелить тоже не могу, кстати.

– Тогда заткнись и не мешай. Ты отвлекаешь меня от бомбы.

– Не могу, вдруг я подскажу тебе что-нибудь полезное?

– Почему они вообще надели на тебя очки виртуальной реальности, напичканные взрывчаткой, сковали руки за спиной, но не позаботились о кляпе?

– Не знаю, наверное, потому что они гребанные террористы, а не адепты БДСМ? Но кляп это так кинково! И мы с тобой его ни разу не пробовали, кстати.

– Джей, если ты сию секунду не заткнешься и не перестанешь мне мешать, мы попробуем его прямо сейчас. Дай мне хоть пару минут подумать спокойно.

– У нас так много времени?

– Джей, что я сказал про кляп?

– Нет, правда, сколько у нас времени?

– Достаточно. 

– Я тебе не верю.

– Меня это не волнует.

– Куг, если там меньше трех минут, уходи. Ты не успеешь снять с меня эту штуку и обезвредить бомбу. Там ведь меньше, да, Куг?.. 

– За три минуты я даже не успею покинуть радиус поражения.

– Черт, так и знал, что меньше трех...

– Замри и не шевелись.

– Что ты собрался делать? Эй, Куг!

Потратив несколько драгоценных секунд, Кугар обошел Дженсена, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, и быстро, жестко поцеловал. На губах остался металлический привкус. 

– Я тоже тебя...

– Джей!

– Молчу, молчу. Прости.

– Не за что.

– Если ты ошибешься с проводом – будет за что.

– Если я ошибусь, уже ничего не будет.

– Вот потому я и прошу заранее.

– Джей? Дженсен?

– Ты сам велел мне молчать. Чего?

– Тут два провода.

– Режь красный, просто режь красный и не трогай зеленый. Зеленых вообще лучше не трогать.

– Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но тут нет ни красного, ни зеленого. Они оба синие.

– Ты уверен?

– Я не дальтоник, Джей. 

– Кугар? Почему ты молчишь? Что случилось? Тебя держат на прицеле? Кугар, черт тебя возьми, отвечай!

– Все.

– Что – все?

– Я ее обезвредил.

– Тогда чего ты ждешь, сними ее с меня.

– Сперва я сниму свой шейный платок.

– Шейный платок? Зачем тебе его снимать?

– Я же обещал тебе кляп, Дженсен.


End file.
